


Iell o Ithilden

by nyxxbx



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft (Comics), World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gaming, Multi, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxxbx/pseuds/nyxxbx
Summary: Based on the events of Wrath of the Lich King.With Lich King's rising many seek guidance and peace; many are trying to find his weakness and strike it at the best time before he grows even more powerful. With the might of the Scourge and the fear of all beings on Azeroth, the only rational option would be to end him.Once Ithilden encounters the new waters of grief and loss, she will turn to vengeance and tear down the veil of her innocence. Many new faces shall arise from the crowd, some surging with kindness while others swirling with wickedness.Her vengeance will reach its peak once she is betrayed and suddenly met with someone she loathes from within her very being.Arthas Menethil.I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND NOTHING ELSE. THE REST BELONGS TO BLIZZARD AND THEIR AMAZING IMAGINATION AND WORLD THAT THEY CREATED.





	Iell o Ithilden

P R O L O G U E :  
" ARTHAS, MY SON "

"My son, the day you were born, the very forests of Lordaeron whispered the name... Arthas. I tell you this, for when my days have come to an end. You shall be King."

The very forests of Lordaeron now whisper no more. Their branches are now bowed down in pity, at what has Teneras' son turned into. His soul now unholy, his sanity shattered along with his kingdom. The Scourge's strikes hit everyone, making them flee and drown in their own sorrow at their lost homes. Villages, kingdoms, cities... all lost. Ruins are the only thing that they left behind, while The Scourge left a path of decay, ruining the land and nature grew no more.

It cowered in fear against the dreaded Lich King, Arthas Menethil. The very first man everyone turned to. Everyone gave him their trust, their hope and he crushed it. Grabbed it into his unholy hands and smashed it, shattering any possibility of happiness. His vengeance turned him into this, his will for justice led him to insanity and now he turned into someone who has no honor, someone who pays no mind to justice.

The very forests of Lordaeron are now gone. Turned to ashes, never to be seen. Their sweet hushes in the wind can't be heard no more, because there is nothing left. The deafening silence is what lured the citizens of Lordaeron out of their homes. They aren't weaklings, no, their minds are passionate and strengthening, but the deafening silence turned passion and strength into fear, sending them away from the battlefield. This was not their fight, many of them thought it this way.  
But, their home was ruined and thus their home was their fight. Many of them realized this far too late, because when the blood colors rose above the skyline; everything was gone.

"You now walk upon the hollowed ground of The Scourge. The Light won't protect you here, Paladin. Nothing will protect you..."


End file.
